fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben 10: Alien Force (Version 2)
This is what could happen if the show has elements from other shows. Plot Five years after the original series, 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max makes Ben put the Omnitrix back on, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and the new Omni-knights and repel attacks from a new enemy, the Highbreed and their minions: the DNAliens and the Electro monsters. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Professor Paradox *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Cooper Daniels *Pierce *Lance *Texrax *Kai Green *Myaxx (Reincarleated as a Electro monster) *Conner Watson Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed *The Forever Knights *Argit *Vulkanus *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar *Techadon Robots *Sevenseven *Attea *Albedo (Dark Omni-Knight) *D'Void (Dr. Animo) *Vilgax *Psyphon (Dark Omni-Knight) *Serpent *Vreedle Brothers *Sunder *Charmcaster *Hex *Zed *Ragnarok *Kraab Omnitrix Aliens *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Squidstrictor *Rocks *Upchuck *Way Big *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath Episodes Season 1 *Ben 10 Returns, Part 1: After setting aside the Omnitrix some time ago, Ben Tennyson is enjoying a normal life. After winning a soccer game and meeting Julie, he visits Grandpa Max only to discover that he’s disappeared. Inside Max’s RV, the Rustbucket, after a encoder with a DNAlien and a Electro monster called Ben finds a Holo-viewer with a recording from Max telling Ben that he has the Omnitrix and he’s safe. However, Ben has had the Omnitrix ever since he took it off years ago. He asks Gwen for advice, wondering if Grandpa wants him to wear the Omnitrix again. Soon, they meet Magister Labrid, an agent of the Plumbers. Stating that he’s Max’s partner in a case he was working on, Ben and Gwen decide to team up with him. Ben decides to put the Omnitrix back on. The first place they go is to a train station where an arms trade between the Forever Knights and the DNAliens, brokered by Kevin Levin and a Eletrco monster called Deal Breaker. They attempt to arrest the Knights and the aliens, and a battle follows. When Ben tries to dial in his alien on his Omnitrix, the device reboots and recalibrates into a thin watch with a color scheme of green and black, making it and his Omni-Knight armor more stylish and giving him access to 10 new aliens which are more powerful than his aliens he had before. Ben transform into Swampfire and deal with Kevin. The DNAliens get away, the Forever Knights escape with one of the weapons crates, Deal Breaker is sent back to the Nexus where he was born and Kevin is captured. The Plumber asks Kevin for help in finding the Knights’ hideout. Kevin, having not been paid, leads the group to a large castle. Inside, they find all sorts of medieval artifacts, as well as a robotic dragon. *Ben 10 Returns, Part 2: Fleeing from the dragon, the group runs into an army of Forever Knights. In the ensuing confrontation, Magister Labrid is killed when he saves Kevin's life, and Kevin joins Ben and Gwen on their search for Max to repay that debt. Using a leftover Laser Lance, Gwen is able to trace it back to its original owners. The soon find a secret underground base, they discover an army of DNAliens. Sneaking in, the find that Max isn't there anymore, and on their way out encounter the Highbreed in charge of the ship. Annoyed at being discovered, the Highbreed commander defeats the team, and orders the termination of all life within a five-mile radius to eliminate any witnesses. Using Humongousaur, Ben is successful in his efforts to stop the commander. He learns that any damage he receives while transformed is healed when turn back. Deciding to finish Max’s last mission, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin become a team. But, according to another Highbreed deep inside another base, they have no idea what they’re up against. *Everybody Talks About the Weather: The authorities of a local town named Grover’s Mill arrest a half-human, half-Pyronite boy named Alan for arson and criminal damage. Alan is wearing a Plumber's badge, which the local sheriff triggers when he confiscates it. The badge signals Kevin's badge, which leads Ben, Kevin and Gwen to Alan, thinking Alan’s badge is Max’s. Elsewhere, Alan uses his pyrokinetic/thermokinetic abilities to escape the officers, and the resulting damage to a building leads the team to believe that Alan may have hurt Grandpa Max. After a battle with Alan, Ben discovers that the DNAliens are responsible for the damage, having built a huge, needle-like weather machine in the corn fields. With Alan's help, Ben destroys the machine, and afterwards Ben offers Alan to come with him, Gwen and Kevin. Alan decides to stay to clean up any DNAlien trouble that might still be town, but offers to aid them whenever they need it. *Kevin's Big Score: Kevin meets with an old contact of his named Argit, who claims he knows the location of a particular piece of alien tech Kevin is looking for. Needing something to bargain with, Kevin steals Max’s RV, the Rustbucket. Unfortunately, upon seeing the huge amount of Plumber’s tech and weapons in the old RV, Argit double crosses Kevin, and steals the RV for himself, planning to pay off his old debts. With Ben automatically suspecting the worst in Kevin, the team follows Argit with a tracking device that Kevin hid on the Rustbucket’s undercarriage. They find the RV, but it has been completely stripped for parts. Infuriated, Ben almost picks a fight with Kevin, but then Argit comes back. Using Echo Echo, the team is able to stop Argit. Still determined to get that piece of alien tech, Kevin seek out Vulkanus, having been told by Argit earlier he is in possession of the alien device. Kevin tries to make a deal with Vulkanus, but the later is still bitter over a double cross that Kevin pulled on him years ago. Vulkanus forces Kevin absorb a rare alien crystal called Taedenite, planning to use him as a living gem mine. He is rescued by Ben and Gwen and afterward, it is revealed that the item Kevin sought is a holo-viewer with another message from Grandpa Max, telling Ben that he will need to recruit a team of Plumber's kids. *All That Glitters: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin set out on their mission to locate the other Plumber's children to recruit new members for their team. The first one they encounter is a young man named Michael Morningstar. Since Michael has all the Plumber’s gear of his late father, as well as the fact that he seems to have been helping his city using his energy powers, Ben and Gwen are quick to trust him. Kevin, however, remains suspicious (partly because of Gwen's romantic attraction to Michael). Seeing a reading on Michael’s computers that there’s a massive power draw at a local power plant, the team plus Michael decides to act. Finding a group of zombified school girls at the plant, the team engages in a short battle, and Michael “accidentally” lets them escape. Michael asks Gwen to dinner. Ben tries to stop him, but Kevin uses the opportunity to break into Michael’s house to see if his suspicions are valid. As it turns out, Michael is making the zombies, draining the schoolgirls of their vital life-force energy and then commanding them to collect more strength for him for a uncoming Fearing for Gwen’s safety, they unfortunately arrive to help her too late. Michael drains Gwen's powers and becomes nearly unstoppable. With Ben and Kevin knocked out, Gwen saves the day by fighting back and reabsorbing her powers. Drained, Michael is then attacked by the school girls, leaving him withered and powerless. Ben learn that Michael is reincarnated from a Omni-Knight who kills a thosued Omni-Knights. *Max Out: Gwen's older brother, Ken, is missing and Gwen asks for Ben and Kevin's help to find him. In their search, the gang stumbles upon a Highbreed base in a small town called Santa Mira that manufactures Xenocytes: headcrab-like parasites that mutate humans into DNAliens. Ken has been infected by one of the Xenocytes, but Ben is able to remove it with the help of the ghost of Lance in the Omnitrix. With Ken in tow, the gang finds Grandpa Max inside the base. He explains that the Xenocyte eggs will be shipped across the country, and asks the gang to destroy them. While they comply, he sets about destroying the factory while searching for the egg-laying machine. The gang finds Max locked in battle with a Highbreed Commander upon their return. In an act of self-sacrifice, Max uses an unfocused Null Void warp projector to destroy the Highbreed base. With his last words, he tells Ben to "Take it from here". Then everything and everyone, except Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Ken, is sent to the Null Void. In the aftermath, a group of disguised DNAliens are shown gathering surviving Xenocytes from the wreckage of the base. *Pier Pressure: The team is at one of Julie's tennis matches. Gwen tells Ben to ask Julie to go on a date with him to a local boardwalk amusement park the Pier, and after an awkward attempt by Ben to ask her, agrees, and they go. Elsewhere, out in the forest, a small dog-like Galvanic Mechomorph seeps out of a crashed spaceship. Seeking a plumber’s badge signature, the Mechomorph soon finds Ben and starts taking control of the rides to get Ben’s attention. After a few failed attempts, the alien than uses a ride to kidnap Julie. Flying after the alien as Jetray, Ben tracks the alien to the ship. In the process, Juile finds out about the Omnitrix. Ben expects her to be freaked out, but Juile, however, finds Ben's secret very impressive, and even cool. The alien starts repeating the word “Ship”, referring to the crashed space vessel. Deciding to call the alien Ship, Ben soon realize that what they though was a piece of the ships computer is in fact a bomb about to blow. Using Humungousaur to throw the bomb into space, they soon free the ship’s wounded owner, Baz-El from the wreckage and help him fix his ship. Seeing how he has no use for Ship, Baz-El decides to leave Ship with Julie. It’s dawn as Ben and Juile walk home. Ship chases a truck. Meanwhile, a older Kai Green, who's a singer gets a Electro monster on her gliter, calling herself Myaxx. *What are Little Girls Made of?: While Gwen, Ben, and Kevin are taking a break at Grandpa Max’s favorite fishing spot, they see a mysterious cloaked woman leave a flower made of pure mana energy at the base of Max’s favorite tree. When the team tries to meet her, she disappears. They decide to stake out the area for a while until the woman shows up again. The wait for 3 nights, and their patience is rewarded. The woman shows up, and is able to beat both Ben and Kevin in battle. However, when she sees Gwen use her powers, she’s amazed. As it turns out, Gwen’s magical powers are in fact inherited from the strange woman, who turns out to be Ben and Gwen’s paternal grandmother, Verdona, who is an immensely powerful energy being known as an Anodite from the planet Anodyne. After getting the full story from Gwen’s parents, Verdona offers to take Gwen back to her home planet, Anodyne, where she can learn how to reach the full and maximum potential of all of her abilities (which would require seventy-five years). Gwen tells Verdona that she cannot leave her friends, not while the Earth is in such danger. Verdona then transforms into her true Anodite form, and decides to destroy Gwen's human body, thus releasing the inner Anodite inside. After a short battle, Gwen firmly tells Verdona that she wants to stay on Earth and stay the way she is, saying that it’s what Max would have wanted. Verdona accepts this and leaves, though she promises to check up on Gwen occasionally to see how she is doing. *The Gauntlet: The team faces off against a Electro monster named Techadon intent on destroying them to prevent them from destroying the Highbreeds' plans. Using the new alien Goop, Ben is able to make the monster explode. Kevin grabs the severed hand of the robot (possibly planning to put its defense mechanisms in his car). Later, the team goes to Mr. Smoothie’s for a break. Two bullies named Cash and JT, who used to pick on Ben when he was 10, decide to embarrass Ben by spilling smoothie on him. Ben, however, stands up to them, and makes a point to the other people at the smoothy shop pointing out how pathetic JT and Cash really are. Later that night, they see Kevin’s car outside a restaurant, and decide to wreck it for retribution. They push it down a hill, smashing the trunk open. The grab the Techadon gauntlet before the car’s alarm attracts Kevin. Back at their hang out, and abandoned mannequin factory, Cash puts the gauntlet on, planning on using its built-in laser blaster to destroy Ben once and for all and repair their reputation. Over time, the full robot armor begins to reform around Cash’s bod. Worried about his friend, JT goes to Ben’s team for help. Kevin wants to go it alone as revenge for his car, but is soon defeated by the now immensely powered Cash. Seeking Ben out, a battle at Mr. Smoothie’s rages between Ben as Chromastone and the almost fully restored Techadon. In the end, Cash is able to force the robot back into the gauntlet and restore control over his own body. Ben is able to overpower Cash as Chromastone, and JT manages to convince Cash to fight the Techadon's influence, reverting it back into the gauntlet. JT thanks Ben, and takes Cash back home, with Gwen and Ben forgetting about a beat up Kevin still being in the mannequin factory. Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Series Category:Anime